Two Friends Come Together
by Indigo9
Summary: Harry is Invited to Hermione's house for the summer! what does he do and how does he handle it? *ch 5 up! now R rated
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok none of these characters belong to me so no one sue me please! And this is my first time so please do not shoot me!  
  
Chapter 1, a Letter to go  
  
It was early in the morning when Harry awoke in his room. When he got his glasses on he noticed a letter on his lap that Hedwig had apparently dropped off for him in the night some time. Harry recognized Hermione's very clean hand writing on the envelope, so naturally the first thing he did was open it!  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know you do not want to stay with your Aunt and Uncles' all summer so I decided to ask my parents if you could come over for most of the summer. And you will never guess what they said, they said yes! Please when you read this letter right me back and send Hedwig. And if we are lucky then you might be able to stay the entire summer! Please write back soon.  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Harry automatically jumped out of bed, got out a piece of parchment and wrote.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I do not know how I will ever repay you! And you are right I do want to get away. When is the soonest that you can come and pick me up? Please write me telling me the anser soon, I you could please pick me up at around eight o'clock Sunday that would be evan better.  
  
Your loyal Friend, Harry  
  
Harry then rolled the Parchment an waited for Hedwig. He did not have to wait long because she flew in a minute after he got done writing the letter," Hedwig, I need you to take this to Hermione right away!" Harry had tide the letter to Hedwig and notice she was nibaling at his ear affectionately Harry stroked her a few times and then said," Take the letter to Hermione, I need her to get it some time today" Hedwig then turned and flew out the window at full speed though another smaller owl had almost hit Hedwig on her way out. This owl flew in dropped the letter that it had and started zooming around the ceiling feeling very proud of itself, Harry opened the letter and opened it seeing that it was Ron's hand writing he read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Hermione just told me. She took the idea right out of my head but you have not been to her house yet, I mean neither have I, but you deserve to go to some other place then this havoc hole. I hope you have fun.  
  
Your best friend, Ron  
  
Harry smiled to him self and decided it was time to get ready for the day and noticed that his owl was still flying around in his room," go back to Ron's house, Pig!"  
  
Harry had been in love with Hermione Granger since the second year of school at Hogwarts now he was going to be spending the summer before his fifth year at Hogworts! He could not wait! **************************************************************************** *  
Later that evening  
  
Harry had come down stairs for supper so he went into the kitchen and he could tell that he was late because all of the Dursleys' had already started supper and his plate was right there already served.. "Where have you been boy?" asked Vernon in a menacing voice but Harry responded cooly," Up stairs, I didn't hear you call. Um... I am going to be out of your hair soon, I will be going to a friends house" Then Vernon interrupted becoming very red in the face "OH NO YOU DON..." Vernon was also interrupted by Harry this time though," If you don't let me go then I will tell Sirius then you will be in for it and I won't be to blame!" Vernon was becoming blue," Fine, you can go boy.." Vernon spat.  
  
After supper Harry went up stairs to find Hedwig happily in her cage and a letter on his desk. Harry quickly opened it up and read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
We will be coming tomorrow morning to pick you up, be all ready packed! I will see you then, if there is a problem please do write. I do not wish to get in trouble with your uncle.  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Harry put the letter down and looked at his room," I have some work to do" Harry said to himself getting started. Once he was done packing he went to bed and fell into a sleep with many happy dreams.  
  
A/N: ok here is how it works... you people give me reviews, and I write more! And if there are like grammar errors or spelling errors then please do tell me. I want reviews! Good or bad! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok, THANK YOU! Every body who reviewed, and if you see spelling errors then please like copy and paste or SOMETHING! But continue to review please good or bad... Thank you, hope you like the next chapter...  
  
Chapter 2, That nice feeling  
  
Harry awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, he found his glasses and found yet again another letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
We will be picking you up at around 9:00 today, I am sorry I forgot to tell you. I will see you at 9:00 then.  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Harry looked over at his alarm clock," It's nine o'clock!" Harry got out of bed and quickly got ready. Harry was just about to get his shirt on an the door bell rang. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head, got Hedwig's cage and got his trunk and ran as quickly as he could down stairs. When harry got to the first landing Vernon had open the door and he heard Hermione's beautiful voice say," We are here to pick up Harry, if that is ok?" Harry had gotten the rest of the way down the stairs dropped his stuff just in time for Hermione to envelope him in a attack of brown, bushy hair. When Hermione got down from hugging him she picked up Hedwig's cage and signaled for him to come along he picked up his trunk and followed her thinking," I am going to be in the same house as the girl I love for the entire summer." Harry followed her up to her car and got his trunk in the car's trunk along with Hedwig's cage and then they both sat in the back seats of the Granger's small red muggle car.  
  
"How have you been so far Harry?" asked Hermione in another hug. The rest of the way they all talked back and forth with Mrs. Granger and each other.  
  
The Granger house was a two story red house with burgundy trim." how do you like it Harry? We have a pool in the back if you ever want to swim." said Hermione with a gorgeous smile on her face," I hope you will like it."  
  
"Like it? I already love it! If I could li...." Harry realized what he was saying and started getting his trunk out in silence.  
  
"Harry, what is it? What were you saying? You know you can tell me or Ron any thing right?" Hermione said holding Hedwig's cage with her head slightly tilted. She had started to walk with Harry to the her house.  
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Harry lied," how did you react when you found out you were a witch?"  
  
" well, I was surprised mostly... I had not known there had been a wizarding world before then, but why should I have? It was also kind of interesting trying to find out where to buy every thing I needed." she said opening the door, they had both started to laugh. Hermione's mother had gone off to work which left the two of them alone. They put all of Harry's stuff in the guest bedroom and sat down on his bed to talk a little longer about what to do.  
  
"We could, go down to the pool if you wanted?" suggested Hermione.  
  
"That sounds alright, how deep is it?" asked Harry rummaging in his trunk for his trunks  
  
"Well, it varies from between 4 feet deep to around 10 feet deep, why?" asked Hermione with a perplexed look on her face.  
  
"I was just wondering. And do I have to stip in front of you to change in this house or do I have to kick you out of the room I am staying in?" asked Harry with a huge grin on his face and Hermione blushing heavily as she walked out of his room.  
  
Harry watched her close the door behind her. When he was sure that the door was closed he took off his trousers and boxers and replaced them with his swimming shorts. When he was ready he went to the door across the hall and knocked on Hermione's door.  
  
" One more second harry!" Hermione walked through the door and handed Harry a towel and they walked down to the pool together, Harry took off his shoes and shirt and jumped in. Hermione took off the shirt that was over the top of her bikini. And also jumped in.  
  
They swam around in the pool playing games and things and harry thought," I knew she had a good body but I never Imagined it to be that good of a body" they got out of the pool and started drying themself off.  
  
"Hermione, I have been wanting to tell you some thing for a very long time." harry said walking over to her.  
  
"Ok, what is it?" asked Hermione who stopped drying her self off.  
  
"This." Harry had started to kiss her and as they broke apart Hermione pulled him closer and kissed him." do you get what I am saying?" he asked kissing her again.  
  
" yes, I do. And I feel the same." she said kissing him more passionately," let's discuss this some where else." she said smiling and taking him inside. He felt like he had the perfect feeling when she kissed him, he did not know how he would tell Ron, and hopefully he does not hate them after they tell him...  
  
A/N: I hope that is not to much of a cliff hanger. But remember the more review I get, good or bad, the better and more I write. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: ok, I will try to say some thing to all of you... thank you for all the great tips and hints. I will try to lengthen these a little and I am also trying to get a chapter out every day or two so that should also hope and I have some thing in store for them running into Ron...[evil grin] and I had to up it to R because of a part that should come up soon... hope you like it!! :D  
  
Chapter 3,  
  
Harry had a very perplexed look on his face as they walked in to Hermione's house they stood there in her Living room and looked at each other studying the other. Hermione looked in to those great big emerald green eyes of Harry's, so beautiful. Harry looked it Hermione's extremely expressive chocolate brown eyes of hers. They just stared for a moment.  
  
SLAP! Suddenly Harry was rubbing one side of his face and Hermione was staring down at the floor at this great big brown owl lying on the floor next to them with an off white piece of parchment tied to its leg. Harry picked up the owl and took his letter, on the front it said TO HARRY AND HERMIONE. Harry opened it and read aloud,  
  
Dear Harry and Hermione, I hope you are having loads of fun! I am not having such a great time though, Mum got all mad at Fred and Gorge and then took it all out on me and Ginny... and sorry for using Erol but I had pig of doing something else. Please keep me updated as to what is going on.  
  
Your friend, Ron  
  
" That was nice of him." said Hermione with a very funny look at the letter he had sent them then to Harry's gash then to Erol who was standing up flapping its wings. Harry picked up Erol then threw him out side hoping that he could still fly.  
  
Harry shot an eyebrow up and said," he sent us a letter, so what are we going to discuss?" Harry's hand was now covered with blood so Hermione went over to a small first-aid kit in the kitchen and got him a bandage for his gash and handed it to him and sat down on the couch patting on the seat next to her for him to sit.  
  
Harry walked over to the sink and washed the blood off of his hands. Harry walked over to the couch in which she was siting on and sat down next to her.  
  
"What would you like to discuss?" Harry asked, still rubbing the spot where Erol had rammed into him.  
  
"I would like to talk to you about-about-about wh-what happen out there" Hermione said, nodding her head in the direction of the pool.  
  
"Oh, you mean this?" harry leaned over and kissed Hermione again, they held the kiss for what seemed like forever...  
  
Hermione just closed her eyes feeling extremely safe while she was being kissed by Harry. They pulled apart and Hermione put her forehead against his and just closed her eyes thinking of how good that had felt.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and said," That is exactly, what I was talking about... how are we going to tell Ron?" Hermione looked deep into Harry's Emerald Green eyes studying him.  
  
"I have no clue Hermione... I have been telling him for the past few years that I love you. But I do not know how he..." Harry stopped talking and looked at her beautiful Chocolate Brown eyes. She was looking at him with a surprised look on her face full of wonder.  
  
She trembled to say," Y-y-you have been t-telling Ron y-you love me for the past f-few y-y-y-years?? That is what I h-have been doing!" Harry looked into Hermione's eyes in amazement.  
  
"So you and I have been telling the same person we loved each other for the past few years?" Harry said running over what he had just heard.  
  
"Harry! I just remembered! What am I going to tel Victor? Sorry, I decided to start seeing Harry, hope you can understand?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment," what is she going to tell Krum?" thought Harry," what if you told him that... umm... What if you told him that you and I have found that we have feelings for each other and we have decided to express them?"  
  
Hermione's face lit up with delight," Thank you Harry!" Hermione hoped gently on to Harry's lap wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
Harry, who had no time to brace himself, wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing back. Harry moved Hermione closer to him while still kissing her.  
  
Hermione broke from Harry's lips," Harry how can I ever repay you?"  
  
Harry looked deep in to Hermione's eyes and said," this is you can repay me." Harry brought his lips to meet hers.  
  
Hermione broke apart from his lips and said," Harry, I have got to show you something." Hermione stood up and was half way up the stairs when she beckoned him to fallow her.  
  
Harry stood up and fallowed her in to her room in which she had opened her dresser and he looked inside of it and all he could see were pictures of him. When he looked up at Hermione she was blushing.  
  
" I am sorry Harry. I know it looks like a shrine but-" she was cut shorts by Harry who took her up to embrace her and kissed her.  
  
" Hermione, I don't care you can keep the shrine for all I care." Harry then started kissing  
  
A/N: is it not so sweet.... ok here is how it works... I go on vacation 6th through god only knows when... 20th though the 25th I be at camp... just remember, bring ME THOSE REVIEWS!! Thank you come again... 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ok this is the last chapter before my life goes through hell.... so yeah... hope you like it, I have no clue as to what I am going to write about....  
  
Chapter 4, Bad Kiss  
  
Hermione felt her legs lose all their strength. They slowly pulled away and threw themselves right back into each other and fell back on the bed.  
  
Hermione her arms around Harry's neck and Harry wrapped his arms around her back. They pulled apart once again.  
  
" How would you like to watch a movie?" Hermione asked getting up and sitting right down next to Harry.  
  
" That sounds nice" said Harry getting up "race ya on the count of three.." Hermione sot ready next to Harry "1, THREE!" Harry jolted out of the door and Hermione stood there scowling at him.  
  
Hermione finally got down stairs and Harry had already popped a movie in and they started watching it. Hermione lied down on Harry as Harry got situated lying down.  
  
They were about an hour into the movie when the door opened and closed again. Hermione scurried off of Harry and instead right next to him while Harry went into more of a sitting position.  
  
"We're home!" yelled one of Hermione's parents, Harry nor Hermione could tell who.  
  
We had better go and great them now shouldn't we..." Hermione stated dully  
  
"Hermione why don't we go and have a swim since we are still in our swimming thing..." harry said getting up. Hermione looked at her self and hit her fore head with the palm of her hand. And then ran towards the swimming pool at a run after turning off the television.  
  
Harry striped off his shirt and threw it off to the side and jumped in with Hermione. They started swimming just as Hermione's parents came out.  
  
"Is this what you have been doing the entire time we were gone?" asked Mrs. Granger.  
  
" No." Harry and Hermione said in unison, with innocent looks upon their faces.  
  
Mr. Granger studied their faces and said," Are you sure?" he had a very funny look upon his face.  
  
" Of corse we are Daddy..." Hermione stated getting out of the pool and hugging her father.  
  
"Now, now, don't get your father's clothes wet..." said, Mrs. Granger pulling Hermione back.  
  
Mrs. Granger was a lean woman with short, curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. Mr. Granger was not the thinnest of al people but he was by no means fat, he had short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes just like Hermione's.  
  
" you two get up stairs and change for dinner, quickly! Quickly..."  
  
Harry got out of the pool, retrieved his shirt from where he had throne it and went inside. He went two steps at a time and got changed in his room then promptly waited out side Hermione's room.  
  
When Hermione opened the door of her room she was brushing her hair and was startled by Harry waiting outside her door and dropped her brush.  
  
" Harry how long have you been standing out here?" Hermione asked retrieving her brush.  
  
Harry shrugged" a few minutes not long. Umm.. Hermione how are we going to tell your parents?"Hermione shrugged then started kissing Harry. They were there so long and so out of it that they did not hear the foot steps coming up the stairs.  
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!?!? Hermione? What do you think you are doing?" Hermione's mother shrieked.  
  
Harry and Hermione broke apart immediately, he thought he heard Hermione mumble "shit " and then they turned to Hermione's mother who was red with anger and wide eyed and Hermione's father had come up by now and was looking strangely at Mrs. Granger.  
  
" what did I miss?" asked Mr. Granger looking slightly confused and looking at Hermione's brush which was still in her hand.  
  
" I came up here to see the two of them kissing." said Mrs. Granger furiously.  
  
" so?" said Mr. Granger seeing this as if it were eating dinner, " what's so bad about that? Hermione is growing up and she needs to express her feelings. This is no different from you and me kissing," said Hermione's father taking Hermione's side and leaving Mrs. Granger.  
  
" I need to talk to you down stairs and you two uhh... down stairs on the couch PRONTO! I will talk to you two later." said Mrs. Granger marching down stairsMr. Granger fallowed who was fallowed closely by Hermione and Harry who were quietly wispering to each other.  
  
"So... have you gotten your homework done?" Harry asked trying to get a conversation going. Hermione blushed.  
  
" well, this is surprising but, no."'  
  
A/N I leave for vacation today, YAY!!! 9 hour drive but who cares.... well review, review and well review a bit more... I think this is one of my better chapters... I will try to anser every question next chapter...  
  
~ bye bye 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: see I came back... thank you for the reviews and I am now excepting anonymous reviews so every one please review and remember R/R! Here goes nuttin' oh ya here is where it becomes R, hehe ***************** Chapter 5,  
  
Harry cocked up an eyebrow," no? That doesn't sound like the Hermione I know" Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and said," Harry, what do you think it took to get you here? A piece of chocolate for each of my parents? No! I started asking them a week or two before the end of the school year so that you could come with me home right after we got off the Express! You don't even want to know what I had to do about dad...( A/N: it is not what you think...)"  
  
"Hermione wha-" Harry was cut short by Hermione 's mother yelling at them  
  
"GET DOWN HERE NOW! OR I SEND YOUR FRIEND HOME HERMIONE!" Harry and Hermione both jolted down as fast as they could and sat down on the couch. They were both terrified but started their conversation again.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Harry asked. When Harry looked over at Hermione she sat there her face in her hands crying. Harry scooted over a little and started hugging her tight and popped a little kiss on her forehead. Hermione felt so safe, secure and most of all, loved.  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry who was looking strait into her eyes and her in to his. She hugged him tight and then flung herself onto Harry and kissed him on the lips Harry slowly broke apart from her and said," I have an idea, meet in your room." Hermione sat up and Harry started upstairs. Hermione walked over to the stairs and started to go up them.  
  
" where do you think you are going?" Hermione's mom asked from behind her  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom..." Hermione stated and then went to her room where Harry was waiting for her. Harry walked up to her and Hermione jumped on him and smothering him in kisses. Harry who was not ready stumbled back and fell upon Hermione's bed.  
  
Hermione took off her shirt and went back to smothering Harry in kisses. Harry took off his shirt and started rubbing Hermione's back with his hands. When he got to her bra he unfastened her bra and threw it aside. Harry could now feel Hermione's breast up against his bare chest.  
  
"Oh Harry, I love you, what would I do without you?" Hermione moaned  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, looking deep into her great big Chocolate Eyes," I love you to much, I do not know what I would do without you," Harry wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her tightly. " I still have not told you what I wanted to tell you..."  
  
Hermione rose up a little and gave Harry a funny look and said," Harry what do you want to tell me?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and started,"I have to figure out how I am going to tell Ginny... she and I were going out secretly..." Hermione was awe struck, she had never thought that Harry and Ginny were going out in secret. " Hermione I would understand if you wanted me to leave soon I real..." Harry was once again cut short by Hermione's soft, lucius lips pressing against his.  
  
"Harry we should probably get going down stairs, my parents are probably starting to wonder." Hermione said getting off Harry an getting her bra back on.  
  
***********************************************************later on that night ( after supper)  
  
"Love Birds, kitchen Pronto" Hermione's mother yelled up at them. Hermione and Harry both scampered down stairs as fast as they could and sat down in chairs right next to each other. " you two are probably wondering what we have decided...." Harry and Hermione both gave each other terrified looks," we are not sending you home Harry," Harry and Hermione smiled at each other when Hermione's mother said this," we are how ever, still debating whether to hire a baby sitter or not..."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Hermione and Harry said together  
  
A/N yeah yeah yeah, I know this is an extremely short chapter, but! I do have a method to my madness... review everybody. Nobody is to come over to my house with shotguns to kill me until I have an idea as to what I am doing and am able to write it down... oh how did you like that little twist in the middle and thank for the reviews y'all...  
  
~Bye, Bye 


End file.
